


Surrender

by friendly_lurker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, Community: masseffectkink, F/F, Light Bondage, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendly_lurker/pseuds/friendly_lurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for a prompt over at the kink meme asking for something with a lot of praise kink. Couldn't resist the opportunity to write gentle domme Miranda. May have gotten a little carried away with the fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

Miranda was expecting her. She'd received her report along with Garrus' when they'd returned from the Heretic Station. She re-read the reports several times while waiting for her. There was so much pressure put on her, so many impossible expectations put on her shoulders. It was easy to forget that Shepard was human when she made a name for herself by performing the impossible. A hero who cheated death. With a little help of course, she added with a certain smugness.

A familiar hiss of sliding doors prompted her to raise her head towards the source. Her heart dropped. Shepard looked terrible. Miranda took her in as she made to sit in her usual chair in front of her desk. She hadn't been sleeping well, the evidence marked upon the undersides of her eyes. Her recently clear skin showed a few cracks where the cybernetics had become unstable due to overwhelming stress and anger. Miranda didn't blame her. She tutted as she took note of the gaunt cheeks and pallor.

If Miranda hadn't been trained to identify minute signs of body language, she might have missed the slight tremble to Shepard's lip. Shepard kept a leash on her emotions just as expertly as she did herself. Miranda leaned forward in her seat, maintaining eye contact with her Commanding Officer.

"Tell me what you need."

Shepard got up and quickly rounded her desk, dropping herself onto her knees in front of her. Miranda felt soft locks of red hair draping across her thighs as Shepard rested the full weight of her head on them. She didn't need to be told what to do. Without hesitation, she buried her gloved hands into the soft mound of hair, stroking and massaging her scalp.

She put on her gentlest voice, knowing Shepard needed it. "You're doing so well, Darling", she whispered. She heard a sniffle as the redhead finally allowed herself to break down. "I'm not sure anyone would be handling this mission as well as you are. I know it's not been easy on you, but we picked the right person for the job." She moved one of her hands down towards Shepard's back. "I should know it - I settle for nothing but the best." She grinned at their familiar quip, a line Shepard had begun to use to tease her. 

The two remained like that for a while, Shepard on her knees, face down onto her lover's lap, gripping the calves in front of her for support. Miranda rubbed circles onto her scalp, whispering praises and supporting words. When Miranda finally lowered her lips to Shepard's head and planted a quick peck there, the latter raised her head to meet her gaze with red-rimmed eyes. The Cerberus officer wiped the stray tears from Shepard's cheeks before addressing her again. "Do you want to continue?"

Unable to keep a small smile from her lips, Shepard nodded. Miranda smiled back. "Go stand by the bed while I get things ready."

As Shepard did what she was told, clasping her hands together behind her back, she couldn't help but take in the sight of Miranda. Her heart beat a little faster in anticipation as Miranda made sure the doors to her quarters were locked. She smiled to herself as the Cerberus Officer put things in order so that the ship could run perfectly without them for a few hours, just in case. Always, just in case. 

Her breath hitched as Miranda turned around slowly and began to sashay towards her. The brunette planted a gentle kiss on her lips as soon as she was close enough to press herself against her. Shepard's hands left her back as they started with slow kisses. Kisses that could be considered innocent if not for the clear enticement present in the way Miranda suckled on her lips before letting go each time. Shepard was already drunk on her, and they had just began. Her head swam as Miranda moved her attention to her jaw, tiny kisses lining up the way towards her throat. Miranda begun leaving open-mouthed kisses as she reached her lover's pulse. She nibbled on the flesh there, humming delightedly to herself as Shepard's breathing deepened. She chuckled, pushing away from the redhead gently and pulling her head down to kiss her temples. She mumbled against her skin, "Do you trust me?"

Shepard nodded eagerly, eyes half-lidded as Miranda's mouth twisted into that all-too-familiar smirk. Gods, how she loved that smirk. Miranda reached for the buttons in her shirt, deliberately popping one at a time. As she did so, she lowered her mouth to Shepard's torso to caress and suckle on the skin as it revealed itself from underneath the garments. Shepard felt the raking of nails gently running up and down her back once all the buttons were undone, Miranda jumping back to resume the caresses on her neck as she pulled the shirt free from her arms. Eager to reciprocate, Shepard raised her hands to grab Miranda in her arms. She felt a firm grip in each wrist as the hands were moments from their targets. Miranda tutted, a smirk still on her lips, "Those aren't the rules, Love."

Shepard relented, albeit frustrated. She all but jumped as Miranda's hands snaked around her once more and followed the valleys down her body towards the back of the hem of her pants. With one hand, the brunette unclasped Shepard's belt and buttons. She wasted no time in kneading the firm ass in her hands as soon as she gained access to it. Her teeth scraped Shepard's shoulder before kneeling down to finish the job of undressing her lover. With gentle hands, Miranda helped Shepard step out of her pants and boots. Shepard was left in her panties. Miranda took a moment to appreciate the view. Shepard's wetness had seeped through the fabric. The redhead knew it. She was a little embarrassed by just how little it had taken her lover to get this reaction out of her. She found the sense of control and power the Cerberus Officer exuded completely intoxicating. Shepard reveled in these moments. Handing the reigns to someone else for a while, to someone she trusted? It was its own rush. This was not the first time the two had done this, and Shepard anticipated the pleasures to come. Another surge of arousal ran through her as she remembered Miranda could see just how much of an effect she was having on her. Miranda motioned to Shepard to part her legs further before brushing up the inner thighs with her palms. She peeled Shepard's underwear from her soaked cunt with a hitched breath, taking great enjoyment in the way the wetness clung to the panties in strings as they parted ways. Shepard felt herself grow redder with both her own and her partner's arousal.

Miranda hadn't touched her at all after untangling the underwear from her legs. She made a show of rising to her full height with Shepard's undergarments in hand, passing them in front of her face before dropping them to the floor. The brunette surveyed her, biting her lip as she took in the sight of her flustered, wet lover. 

Shepard bucked as she felt a touch on her folds, fingers tracing her sex delicately. Miranda's smirk widened at the effect she had on the redhead. She sinked her fingers in a little deeper, not actually penetrating her, but thoroughly enjoying the squirming and whimpering display.

"Are you wet for me, Darling?"

Shepard fought to regain control over her breathing while Miranda continued to tease her. After running her hand through the full length of the redhead's wet cunt, she brought her hand up between them, never breaking eye contact. She parted her lips before burying two of the offending digits into her mouth, suckling on them and making a show of licking up every last drop of her lover's wetness. "Delicious."

Shepard shivered. With her clean hand, Miranda raised her chin, holding her mouth open and letting her taste herself. She buried the other fingers, still covered in her own arousal, into Shepard's mouth. "Good girl," she murmured, kissing her cheek and pressing down gently into her tongue with her fingers. Shepard pulled away from the fingers and searched for Miranda's mouth with her eyes closed. Their lips met in a searing kiss, the taste of Shepard's arousal shared between them. 

"Now it's your turn," said Miranda as she playfully pushed her lover away. She extended her arms out, looking like a mannequin waiting to be undressed. Shepard took in her heaving chest and flushed cheeks. As if reading her mind, Miranda piped in, "Remember, you are not allowed to touch. Not yet."

"Remember, you are not allowed to touch. Not yet."

Shepard sighed as she stepped towards Miranda. She pulled down the front zipper of the cat suit, revealing Miranda's lacy black bra. Shepard reveled in the moment as she peeled the top piece of the catsuit from her torso, biting her lip at the creamy skin just inches from her own hands. She longed to run her hands along the warm skin there, longed to feel the odd bump from the tiny moles that adorned her lover's torso. She loved those moles. 

Shepard crouched down in front of her lover. She eased each boot down Miranda's legs, the latter using her shoulders for support. Shepard's shoulders burned with the contact, desperate for more. She cheated a little, brushing her palms on the calves for a little longer than necessary as she tugged the boots down. If Miranda noticed, she didn't say anything. She reached for the waistband then. With careful fingers she eased the pants down those long legs, grabbing onto Miranda's panties as she got to them. Shepard tried to hold back a smile when she saw Miranda's sex. She hadn't been the only one affected by their foreplay.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Love?"

Shepard snapped out of her reverie, looking up at her partner. Miranda stood there, gloriously naked. Except for the black bra that still held her breasts. Grinning, Shepard rose to meet her face to face. Miranda thrust out her chest every so slightly, a coy smile on her lips. What a tease! Noticing the front clasp just below her cleavage, the marine raised her hands to undo it.

Shepard was a reasonable person, with things she loved and things she hated. A thought crossed her mind then. She thought about the rules the two of them had devised together all those weeks ago. The marine thought about how much she hated those rules in that moment, watching the heaving breasts practically spilling out of the cups as she unclasped the bra. She also mused about how much she loved those rules as she felt the weight of the breasts resting on the backs of her idle hands, the hands she was slowly turning to encircle them.

Miranda grabbed her wrists, firmly, but not unkindly. She tutted. "Not today, remember?"

Shepard only just managed to catch the whimper before it left her lips.

"Arms behind your back."

An ardent clash of lips was the reward for Shepard's compliance. Miranda reached forward with one hand, encircling the redhead's nape as she pulled her closer. The other hand buried itself in her hair, closing into a fist, not painful, but a subtle reminder of who had surrendered the power to whom. The hand at the nape traveled across flushed skin. It passed Shepard's collarbone with gentle caresses and continued South to cup a breast. The marine moaned into the kiss, only enticing Miranda to start kneading the soft flesh. There was no fight for dominance in their kiss. Shepard's mouth was a gift for Miranda to devour and explore as she pleased, her lips an offering for Miranda to savor. She was hers.

The Cerberus Officer pulled away with a draw-out kiss. "Go lay on the bed." Shepard complied, all too happy to progress with the caresses. She knew the routine. The redhead laid on her back, extending her arms and legs to each bedpost as she waited for her lover to approach. Miranda moved to sit on the side of the bed, reaching into a drawer in the night stand. She pulled out a few lengths of rope before turning around. The brunette gazed down at her lover, the edges of her smirk softening into a gentle curve of the lip. Miranda's smiles were as uncommon as they were beautiful. Knowing she was one of the few that smile was reserved for filled Shepard with pride and warmth. 

Miranda's free hand roamed the taut muscles of the marine's abdomen, making her twitch with anticipation. She sat up straighter, leaning over Shepard's body as she began tying each limb to its corresponding bedpost. As she leaned over Shepard's face to tie her wrists, the redhead's mouth watered. She struggled against the ties to test them. They were firm and she couldn't move them more than an inch. Perfect.

Miranda swung her leg over Shepard's body and climbed onto the bed.

"Today we're starting things a little differently, Darling," she said as she straddled her lover's torso. She moved her hips higher and Shepard was met with the welcome sight of Miranda's glistening sex. Gentle curls of hair framed the folds. "Shepard," she called down. "Taste me."

Shepard wasted no time. As Miranda grasped at the headboard with both hands, she met the bold strokes of her lover's tongue with the movement of her own hips, grinding down into her face. Her breath became heavier and faster as they continued. As much as Shepard would have loved to have her hands free for this part, she found that she relished the feeling of being restrained and forced to use only her tongue. She felt herself grow wetter as she imagined how this might look to someone else, seeing Miranda using Shepard's face and mouth for her own pleasure as Shepard laid there, unable to escape. The marine timed her licks with each thrust of Miranda's hips, burying her tongue deeper every time. She alternated her broad strokes with suckling on the folds of the cunt moving above her. Miranda trembled, guiding her attention towards the specific place she wanted Shepard to focus on. At some point Shepard felt a tightness in her scalp - Miranda's attempt to hold her teasing attentions in place. The Cerberus Officer moaned louder and shuddered more frantically as she got closer. With a less than graceful slump, Miranda lowered herself into Shepard's mouth, guiding her lips and tongue to her clit.

"There! Just-"

She went silent as lightning struck, digging her nails into the headboard as she came undone. Stroking Shepard's hair as she rode out the waves of her climax, she murmured praises and sweet nothings to the woman working underneath her. "Good girl. Good girl." Shepard grinned and turned her head to kiss the inside of Miranda's thigh.

She could feel her lover's breathing slowing above her. She could see the rise and fall of Miranda's chest and diaphragm as she lowered her head and rested it against the headboard, eyes closed and lips parted. She opened her eyes when Shepard started chuckling, and was unable to suppress a grin of her own. Miranda dropped her hands to either side of Shepard's head as she lowered herself on the redhead's body, allowing their lips to meet once more. She hungrily savored what was given, eager to taste herself on another's tongue.

"Good girl," she repeated. She touched their foreheads together, nuzzling into the warmth of her lover.

Shepard became aware of Miranda's wetness resting on her thigh. A jolt of arousal broke her out of her lazy stupor. With renewed fervor she began nibbling on the brunette's lower lip, and started grinding her hips into the body above her as best as she could. The restraints didn't help. She only managed to make herself hornier.

Miranda chuckled at her futile attempts, slowly breaking the kiss as she started moving down Shepard's body. The marine's lips followed hers until they were out of reach. Then she allowed herself to fall back on the mattress. Her breath hitched as she felt Miranda's lips surrounding one of her nipples. Whimpers left her as she felt her lover suckling it. A hand found it's way to her other breast, kneading and stimulating the tissue there. She had been waiting for so long. Her back arched. Shepard felt the delightful hum of Miranda's laughter as a hand pushed her torso back down onto the mattress.

"Just lie back, Love," she heard the melody in the statement. "I'm nowhere near done."

The tip of a tongue circled her nipple before it was sucked back into a hungry mouth once more. Shepard groaned. Soon a hand replaced the mouth as it moved its attention to the rest of her torso. Shepard felt kisses and licks along the underside of her breasts, gentle nibbles along her every curve and swell. She all but sobbed. She wanted more, She wanted release.

"M-Miri..."

Short breaths teased her nipples as Miranda laughed above her. She seemed to relent at first, moving her ministrations slowly, painfully slowly, down her lover's body. She paused at her hips, digging her fingers into the flesh there as she continued to lick and caress at every inch of skin she knew would make Shepard squirm. Miranda's exploration of her navel was the sweetest torture, a warm tongue burying itself into her flesh, dancing the line between pleasure and tickling. Shepard's gasps and moans filled the room, never ending.

Her eyes shot open as she felt the tip of Miranda's tongue leave her navel. It traveled directly down and Shepard couldn't wait. She tried to meet her tongue half way with a buck of her hips, but Miranda had her lower body in a vice-like grip.

"Shhhh," she cooed, before completely bypassing Shepard's clit. 

Miranda continued by stroking her lover's inner thighs, taking great pleasure in getting very close to the place she wanted, only to lower her palms to the back of her knees once more. She placed big, open-mouthed kisses there for good measure.The marine whined, half sobbing as she looked down at her partner, who was grinning like the cat who ate the canary. 

"What's the matter, Darling?"

Shepard just frowned at her, angry tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Hm? What do you want?"

Miranda ran her tongue up to the point where her thigh met her crotch. Shepard struggled against the ropes, throwing her head back in frustration as Miranda continued with the teasing.

"Please..." Shepard whispered.

"Oh?" Miranda raised her head to look down at Shepard, her voice dripping with mock curiosity. "Can you tell me what you want, Darling?" She lightly stroked the edge of Shepard's folds with her fingers. 

"Please fuck me," Shepard begged, looking down at her with watery eyes. Miranda bit her lip to stop from laughing.

"So polite," she murmured as she readjusted herself in front of Shepard's cunt. She grabbed hold of both her thighs as she laid on her belly, slowly approaching her mark. "How could I refuse?"

Shepard cried out in a mixture of relief and distress, the two coiling together as Miranda dove for her clit. She overwhelmed Shepard by flattening her tongue against the sensitive bud. The redhead's hips bucked but she kept returning to the caresses, eager for more. Miranda's tongue dragged slowly and firmly over her lover's sex, before flicking its tip against the clit when she sucked it into her mouth. Shepard froze, a gasp caught in her throat, her hips hovering above the mattress. Miranda's fingers dug into her skin to keep her in place. When her clit was released with a loud pop, Shepard fell back down, hips bucking. She had been so close. Of course Miranda had stopped. 

Miranda was still between her legs, smugly watching the redhead. She watched the sweet swell of flesh with great pride as it twitched, radiating heat she could still feel on her face. She momentarily thought about digging back in but wondered if she could draw out more of those wonderful mewling sounds from Shepard before allowing her her release. Determined to do just that, she let go of one of her thighs, and moved her hand to cup the other woman's cunt. She gently moved her hand along the curve, feeling Shepard rocking back into her hand. She moved her hand higher and higher so it ended up over her lover's womb instead. Shepard whined.

She decided to have a closer look. Using both hands she spread Shepard open. She licked her lips as she saw a fine trail of creamy arousal dripping from the opening. She grabbed her folds, spreading the other woman further. 

"Love, you look delectable..."

Shepard felt herself grow hotter, a burst of heat rushing to her face. She didn't know why she was so embarrassed. They had done this so many times before. Maybe it was because of the clear desire in her partner's voice. The sheer hunger. She was so exposed. It felt overwhelming and incredible at the same time.

"So beautiful...," Miranda continued before lowering her mouth to Shepard's opening. She sucked, hard, and Shepard moaned as she felt a tongue burying itself inside her, lapping up every drop of wetness it could find. As the brunette pulled away, she licked her lips, humming in the back of her throat. She dug back in, lapping at the outside of the cunt this time, loudly sucking at the folds adorning the hole and nibbling at the sensitive flesh there. 

Shepard felt two fingers pushing into her then, and she could have cried from that alone. She threw her head back. Finally! The fingers continued until they were buried to the hilt inside her. Then another joined in. The redhead groaned as she savored being filled, the stretch around her opening just tight enough. She felt those fingers turning then, and curling towards her front wall. She bit her lip in anticipation. 

Miranda continued to suckle on the flesh around her fingers as she started pumping them in. It was a slow, deliberate movement that gently increased in tempo. She moved her mouth to Shepard's clit once her breath became ragged and shallow, a staccato of notes that brought a smile to her lips. She growled in triumph as she felt the other woman getting closer. She pulled her mouth away.

"Hmm. I love how you hold onto me when I do this," she said, pumping exaggeratedly once to prove her point. Shepard didn't disappoint, mewling softly at the gesture. Miranda pressed. "Are you mine, Darling?"

"Yes!" Shepard rasped out. "I'm yours."

"Good girl."

Miranda smirked as she drastically increased her pace. Shepard wasn't going to last long. She was already thrashing, pulling against the restraints that held her to the bedpost with enough strength to rattle the bedpost. Miranda lowered her mouth again to Shepard's clit, humming in delight as she felt the tightness around her fingers.

"Miri, Miri, Miri, Miri" Shepard's cries were a prayer for release that filled the room.

"Come for me," she ordered.

It didn't take long. Shepard shattered, surrendering her everything to Miranda as she felt herself spill out, her head swimming and her mind bursting out of her body in waves. She shuddered with each spasm of her orgasm as a goofy grin spread itself across her lips. Miranda accompanied her with her hand, the familiar gesture comforting her as she rasped out her breathing.

"Thank you," the redhead heard heard herself say once her body has stopped shaking. 

She felt Miranda's fingers leave her core and a weight dragged itself above her on the same mattress. She opened her eyes when she felt the other woman placing the sweetest kiss on her lips. 

"You know you'll never have to thank me for that," Miranda said as she pushed away the hair clinging to her wet forehead.

Shepard smiled. "Untie me. I want to hold you," she said sheepishly.

Miranda raised an eyebrow as she turned around to untie her feet. Shepard grinned at the lovely view she was given as she laid there. She bit her lip as Miranda's breasts hovered once more above her face as the woman untied her wrists. This time she did reach for them when the first of her hands was free. She buried her nose into the soft skin below them as Miranda released her last limb. The two moved into a sitting position, Miranda sitting on Shepard's lap as they faced each other. 

"I love you," the redhead murmured into the warmth. She felt a kiss atop her head and hands disappearing into her hair as Miranda replied.

"I love you too."


End file.
